Mobile communication devices are well known and are utilized by individuals and businesses to communicate various types of information. For example, mobile communication devices may include wireless telephones, personal digital assistants, or custom communication devices that can communicate via text and/or voice or other information over a wireless communication link. These mobile communication devices may also include location determination techniques, such as for example via their cellular network or by utilizing satellite signals (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) satellites).
The location determination technique that is incorporated into the mobile communication device allows for a variety of potential location-based applications. However, the mobile communication device usually has a limited amount of power available from its battery and frequent use of the location determination technique may quickly drain the battery. A conventional mobile communication device generally requires its user to monitor battery life and determine when to disable the location determination function to conserve battery life. This approach places the burden on the user and may result in poor power management. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods for providing power management for a mobile communication device utilizing a location determination technique.